The Prince of Irke is a Horrible but Handsome Bstard
by jmstarchild
Summary: Dib is one of the few abductees to be rescued from slavery. Being human, he catches the eyes of many. Though It's the Prince of Irke who is really interested. [AU: Zim is the Prince of Irke, and the Tallest's little spoiled brother] ZADR [Dib has a voice kink ehuehuehue]
1. Chapter 1

**That one night…**

He had a dream. It wasn't a normal dream nor was it a nightmare. It was strange, filled with fire and screams and a manic laughter and glowing red eyes. A gloved hand with three fingers grabbed at him and everything became space. Space and strange clicking and abnormal creatures staring at him. Eyes everywhere, just staring.

When he had awoke he found out that it wasn't a dream at all, but memories. The earth was ablaze and people were panicked, lasers and guns and masked alien beings were peppered through the city, and the last thing he saw of the Earth was his home on fire before stars filled his vision and everything became black. He was taken, kidnapped and he wasn't the only one. There were humans around him in the hold, their arms and legs restrained and many praying for a god that wouldn't come. Soon they were pushed out like cattle though a door, entering what looked to be a coliseum. Aliens were everywhere, waving around papers and shouting gibberish that even he couldn't decipher. A large alien was on the floor, presenting human after human until a gavel fell. It was his turn soon, and the excitement doubled it seemed. The frenzied shouting were accompanied by small fights until one harsh sound had everyone stop. A tall green creature had them all silenced, his blood red eyes glinting in the light as he shouted out his words.

The gavel fell and Dib was dragged away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The planet…**

Dib was taken to a planet that looked as seedy as a city on Earth he was familiar with. The creature who had 'won' him hadn't spoken to him the whole ride. It felt like hours until the boy had seen any other signs of life, perking up in curiosity at the planet despite his circumstances.

A fairly busy planet with many buildings and fluorescent lights that dotted almost every corner. It made the planet look dark, dangerous, and almost sinister. The aura of the creatures inhabiting the rock held an air of treachery and lifetimes of deceit. He was taken into a two story building with glowing red letters at its front. If the planet on the outside had an air of caution than the inside of this building was screaming danger. Creatures everywhere, many like his captor, some with bent back legs and horns. The entire building reminded him of a nightclub on Earth, the type that you went to only when there was no daylight. An obvious bar area sat to the side, a stage for dancers across from the entrance, a stairway leading to a second floor of doors.

Dib felt dirty once he realized what this place was.

His captor squeezed his shoulder, having noticed the other's apprehension. He took him by his bindings and led him towards an elevator. Panic flashed in Dib's eyes as he mentally connected the elevator to the second floor, his body beginning to fight the bindings. Pure survival instincts kicked in and Dib screamed words, many of those screams halted the activity of the lower floor. His captor didn't look angry, however, shaking his head and ignoring the panicked and fearful cries that continued to fill the building.

The screams died down when the elevator door's closed, and dread filled Dib's features. The taller creature, however, sighed and moved to untie his bindings. It confused Dib, and once the elevator door opened and he was finally free flight won over fight. He ran out of the door, but was only faced with a dead end.

The elevator took them to not the second floor of those fearsome looking rooms, but a larger room. A widescreen glass window was on the other side, exposing the floor of the room he had just came from. Coming down from his panic he noticed that it looked more like an office, almost…

His panic returned once he saw the large bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**That voice…**

His captor looked exhausted, moving to the office-like desk and sat in a chair. "I'm not going to do anything." He spoke, a metallic edge to his voice. It seemed to stop Dib at once, though he felt defensive. How could he trust something that bought him? The more important question was why he could understand his captor.

"You are lucky." The voice spoke again. Dib couldn't help but watch the other's mouth. Something about the foreign notes that stood prominent in his speech lured him. "Many captures are made to be slaves, or worse."

The words couldn't sink in. Slaves? Captures? He refused the urge to speak, the urge to ask questions and demand explanations.

"Excuse my manners." The creature stood up, giving the faintest of smiles, "My name is Domino. I…am a powerful Irken among the outskirts of the Empire." He paced the room, "Sometimes when a mass capture is conducted I gain admission. If I can save just one alien, I feel like I have assisted in the resistance. You won't have to worry about me. You are not here for anything against your will, and after you come to understand your position you'll be free to leave."

The information was vast and Dib felt dizzy, finding the nearest chair and sitting down. He stared at the Irken, trying to gauge his sincerity. "I can leave?"

"It can speak!" Domino teased, grinning. "Ah, you could if you feel like you can survive it. Though, if you are willing to stay, we have the space."

"You—you want me to become some kind of whore?" He wasn't stupid, he knew what this establishment was. Dib looked ready to run.

Domino laughed, "Little creature please, if you allow me to explain…"


	4. Chapter 4

**The story…**

The Kasbah, owned by an Irken named Domino. The most powerful being outside of the Empire, and wanted for treason and his height. His past is unclear, but his height is rival to the current leaders to the Empire; a dynasty that rules by how tall one is. The club Domino owns is the most lucrative business on the planet. Planet Retreste, a place well known to house refugees and exiles from the Empire, though also caters to the Universes' most unseemly. While The Kasbah is a club where sin runs wild, there is an underlying secret.

Dib was one of many humans captured by a known group that invades rarely looked at planets. The inhabitants of those planets are harvested to be sold in an intergalactic auction ring. As humans were rare, they were sold for a hefty price.

Dib felt like his head was going to explode, but Domino was patient, giving him time for everything to sink in.

"But—but if you're the good guy why didn't you save everyone else?" Dib suddenly shouted, panicked again.

The Irken chuckled, "It would be strange if one such as myself would suddenly be collecting every human in that auction ring. Do I have to remind you that I am a very wanted man, the Empire isn't the only ones after my head? Crime bosses and other powerful species would love to have my head on a stick."

"Then why do this?" Dib asked, a little dejected.

Domino leaned forward, settling his elbows on his lap. "A resistance can only grow stronger in secret. I'm only the financial backer, and I cannot afford to save everyone. I do what I can." He paused for a while, "Also, I'm not a good guy either, and once you figure it out, you'll find that there isn't such a thing as a 'good guy'." He looked a little hardened by that, his eyes having darkened some before the Irken got to his feet and made his way to a minibar, "You need a drink. In fact, we both do. Dib," He glanced over at the human, "I suggest you don't go out on your own. You'll only be captured by someone worse than I am, and who knows what will happen. A species like yours is something that will be considered valuable on the black market."

The boy gulped a little from the statement, watching as Domino brought him a drink. He took it. Hell, he may be seventeen but after all of this he deserved this. It went down like fire, burning down his throat slightly but leaving him warm.

"I…I still don't know how to handle all of this." Dib said hesitantly, "I went from having a family and living a…well…not-so-normal life, to being in space and escaping…whatever you saved me from." He wondered if it was the shock that had him so calm, or mentally he was exhausted. Either way, he welcomed the calm. The drink was also helping.

Domino only shrugged, "We all had our lives pulled out from under us here, so don't feel alone." He turned to look out the window, watching customers leave as the club began to close. "Each of my employees were just like you, and they eventually chose their own path. However the ones with me now are more skilled with defending themselves than they were when I found them. I believe you may do well." When he turned back, Dib was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Years…**

The decision to stay at the Kasbah was ultimately the safer route. Dib couldn't think of how he could have survived on his own without any sort of special skill. One of the workers in the club told him of stories on how he was a pickpocket before Domino found him. Though, Domino found him by catching the other pickpocket him. Dib heard his fair share of stories; from an Irken named Crux who was scarred from head to toe and having what Dib figured to be some form of PTSD, to a Vortian female that worked as the bartender. She was sharp, but violent. He could see it in her eyes. In fact, he could see it in all the eyes of those who worked there. Domino wasn't lying when he said they were all his bodyguards. The first few years were hard to get used to. Dib sometimes lying awake at night in pain because the realization that his home was no more, other times crying for his father and sister or screaming himself awake from a horrible dream; drenched in cold sweat at the memory of the invasion.

Acceptance was slow, very slow. He was left to his own most of the time, as the others had been in his position. They understood. The customers, however, had no clue and some would end up having their arm (or tentacles) broken by Crux, Domino's right-hand man. Dib had lost count on how many aliens tried to invade his privacy because of his rare looks.

When the last customer almost became violent over it, Domino decided it was time for Dib to defend himself. Crux did most of the training, even if Dib was terrified of the Irken (some said he eats his victims). Mostly it was because no one but Domino knew what happened to Crux in the past, because the Irken he knew now was a paranoid being with anger issues and a hatred of shoes and shirts. The whole club was used to his screams at night, but it just gave Dib the wibblies.

Aside from learning how to fight Dib made his living as a waiter in the club, deciding on the less exploitive of the jobs. He kept the tips that he had earned, which were many as he was a 'deliciously good looking being' (words from a patron). He decided on learning the various languages he was hit with, slowly learning what others were saying, mostly about him. They wondered why he was just a waiter and not on stage. They wanted to see him wearing skimpier outfits. They seemed to want a lot of things, and it disgusted him to the point that perhaps he was better not knowing.

Though, out of all the languages the Irken language was the most interesting. Domino taught him personally. The sharp tones and clicks and hisses and purrs, the sounds that intertwined with the alien words were magnificently beautiful. Those sounds also made it one of the hardest languages in the universe, but Dib was determined to learn it. What helped was hearing the metallic voice of his teacher, which was almost hypnotic to the point that time stopped. Dib hadn't realized he could be attracted to a language, no, a species, so much. Every Irken he had encountered had the same metallic tone to their words, the melodic notes and passionate harshness of their words made them seem almost irresistible. The dialects that came with it, each Irken had their own dialect and no one person sounded the same.

Dib didn't think he could ever be attracted to an alien species. Especially when in the past he had no idea they had existed. From his birth Dib had been groomed to become his father's heir to the Membrane Empire. Of course, he was a rebellious boy and wanted to dabble in the paranormal, and thankfully space was a science that his father accepted. Membrane just didn't know what it was about space that really interested the boy.

He had never thought that he would be here, now, on a planet light-years from his home…

His home.

Home…

The sound of glass shattering broke Crux from what he was doing, his eyes darting over to the sight of the human boy collapsed on the floor screaming in agony. The human was having another attack and he hissed, jumping over a partition and making his way over to him, shoving concerned customers out of the way and lifting him up effortlessly. Dib was taken to Domino's room, where the boy spent the entire night crying himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prince…**

Red velvet. The eyes were as inviting as they were deep and smooth. Dib wasn't oblivious to those eyes, those eyes have been on him for weeks. They belonged to a silent patron that kept to himself. An Irken that stayed in a corner of the room and never moved, never spoke. Only when the club would close he would leave. Only when the club would open he would return to watch him.

Dib didn't know whether to be offended or flattered by the attention. Attention from any other patron made him unnerved and anxious, but maybe it was because the Irken was so quiet about it, polite enough to keep his hands to himself when Dib would serve him drinks. His voice. His voice was alluring. High and edged, dark and sharp. It held power even when the tone was soft, notes of mystery were hidden amongst the inflection. It almost made Dib quiver when that voice tied him up and those eyes pierced through his being.

Something about the Irken made him stand out in general. The way he was given dirty and crude looks by the other patrons, how every time he sat down in the club an array of whispered conversations would start. "I don't get it." He said to the Vortian female, Zetiya while sitting at the bar, trying not to look painfully obvious that he was staring back at the Irken in question.

The female snorted, "Most Irkens that venture here aren't any of ours. They're Empire." She took a glass and began to clean it. "Empire aren't exactly welcomed here as they think." She watched him 'not watching' the Irken and chuckled, "Honey, if I were you I'd stay clear of that boy. He's trouble."

Dib looked back at her, "Trouble?"

"He's the Prince of Irke, Dib. The Tallests' cherished little brother." She set the glass down and leaned on the counter to whisper. "He's more trouble than you want, and from the way he's watching you all the time I think he's interested."

Dib's eyes widened and he looked back to the Irken, who waved at him with an alluring grin as if he knew exactly what the bartender had told him.

If the Irken was trouble, Dib felt like he needed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Offer…**

"I absolutely refuse." Domino shouted, standing face to face with the very two Irkens he loathed. "Now get out of my club, I'm trying to run a business and your presence here isn't helping my numbers."

Red and Purple looked quite agitated. "I would be overjoyed if Zim was interested in another Irken but no, he had to choose your little rescue." Purple spoke up.

"Zim wants the human, Dom—"

"Don't call me Dom."

Red groaned, trying again. "Zim always gets what he wants, alright. We're offering you a great deal of monies for him."

Domino looked slightly offended at that, "He isn't something to buy, Red."

"You bought him." Purple pointed out, smirking.

The glare that came his way made Purple regret the words.

They continued to argue, unaware that there was an argument on the ground floor were Zim and Dib waited.

"Do you even realize that I'm an actual person? You don't buy a person!" He shouted, tugging on his hair in frustration. Even if the Irken before him was so damn attractive, he was offended.

Zim looked enraged, "Anyone would be honored to become the mate to The Mighty Zim and you refuse? That Traitor up there has probably filled you with lies!"

Dib got up to Zim's face and shoved him, "Don't insult him, he saved my life and became like a father to me!"

Zim grunted at the shove and moved to punch him, "He won't give you the life I will you stink-beast! Serving lowlife scum in a brothel while avoiding their dirty fingers on you, do you know how much Zim wanted to gouge the eyes of each one who leered at you?" He hissed, grabbing the other's collar and pulling him close.

Dib winced and moved to rub his cheek before he was pulled close, his eyes narrowed and he grabbed Zim's collar in return. "You don't buy a mate you fucking idiot!"

Zim growled at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously "You rather I just take you?"

Dib's entire brain froze at the sentence and his heart slammed in his chest, the words sending a shudder down his spine that made Zim take notice, purring and pulling the other closer, taking the human's lips in a heated kiss that caused Dib to melt back into reality.

Dib broke it immediately, flushed and breathless before pushing himself onto the Prince, crushing their lips together desperately, wanting the Irken to steal more than his breath. Zim took no time in invading the other's mouth with his tongue, inwardly grinning as it was accepted greedily and entwined with the humans.

Somewhere in between the lengthy kiss they ended up against the wall, Zim having Dib's arms pinned to their sides while the Irken pressed himself against the other's body. Dib groaned into the kiss, feeling the Irken grind his hips against his own.

"So that's what My-Dib wants, to be taken like a whore." Zim's silky metallic voice hissed in his ear, which made the boy whimper, his knees going weak. The Prince grinned from cheek to cheek and licked the other's earlobe, "You like my voice, do you? I noticed every slight shake of your body when I spoke to you."

Dib couldn't hold back the moan that followed, nodding pathetically. He was unable to look away from Zim's eyes, the hypnotic crimson pools that sucked him in and devoured every part of him. The Prince enjoyed the way Dib couldn't stop looking at him, the way he was unable to ignore the Irken's words. He purred in delight and inched his hand down to slip under the human's pants, his lithe fingers stroking over his awakened member. _"Does my little Dib want Zim to consume you?"_

A shudder went down Dib's spine at the Irken's sudden change in language. His back arched as the Prince before him languidly stroked him into completion. What came from Dib's mouth was a silent cry, his body convulsing in pleasure. The alien only grinned and licked the other's release from his hand.

When Dib remembered how to breathe again he opened his mouth to say something, but the moment was shattered by the sound of actual shattering glass above them.

The window to Domino's office had been broken by a paperweight, and the sound of a battle brewed above them. Their eyes were locked onto the window, following as other items such as books and knives were tossed out and onto the floor below. Luckily the club was closed that night.

"I'll gut you now UNHAND ME!" Domino snarled at Red as the Tallest held him in a headlock. Purple was underneath him, crying for Red to get Domino off of his midsection. The three continued to fight, each one briefly getting the upper hand until they were knocked down again.

The door opened slightly, a pair of honey eyes peeking in before the boy belonging to them was shoved aside to make way for Zim. "What in the world is wrong with you?" He shouted, ignoring Dib's annoyed look.

The fighting was halted at the sight of the reasons they were arguing, Domino finally releasing Purple's arm and Red letting go of his antennae. "There is no reasoning with him!" Red started, glaring at Domino.

"No reasoning? I gave you a hundred reasons! I'm not letting you buy him like a service drone!"

The words coming from Domino's mouth made Dib smile, but it fizzled when Zim said, "Why not?"

"—what? I thought I told you that's not how you deal with this!"

Zim pouted, "But I won that argument remember?" He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers suggestively, which made Dib shudder and blush both in embarrassment and anger. "You—you did that to win?"

"It worked well, didn't it?" Zim preened, earning a snort and laughter from his brothers. Domino punched Red in the face, "You taught him that. Using sex to your advantage- that's YOUR thing!" He snarled. He should know…

Red yelped from the punch and rubbed his cheek, looking offended. "As if the renowned Domino of The Kasbah doesn't practice what he sells!"

The conversation turned into a collection of hisses clicks and growls that made Dib's head spin, and after a while he turned away to go back to his own room. When Zim took a hold of his arm he immediately shoved the other back, "Stay the fuck away from me!" He hissed, taking the Irken aback.

"But you submitted yourself to Zim! You're mine now!"

Dib turned, glaring at him. "No, I'm not. I'm not something you can win over with a hand job and dirty words. Just because you wanted to win the argument?" He turned around and made his way back to the elevator, pretty much disappointed.

Zim watched him leave and cursed under his breath, turning back to the fight in progress and screaming at them.

Dib blocked the Irkens out as soon as he made it to the ground floor, moving to snatch a bottle of booze from the bar before locking himself up in his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**That Damn Irken…**

He was infuriating and captivating. Annoying and seductive. He was a pain in the ass that took his breath away. A handsome asshole, and Dib couldn't stop thinking about him.

When Zim was rejected Dib thought he would see the end of him, but he was more than wrong. The alien was as stubborn as he was hot-headed. The following night Dib was treated to another visitor, a filthy Irken named Skoodge was in Zim's usual spot. When questioned, the Irken told him he was assigned to look after him while Zim was away.

Actually, Zim had given Skoodge to him. As a present.

A servant.

Dib felt a migraine coming on.

It took him the next two nights to try and get Skoodge to stop trying to do his assigned work, until he had the brilliant idea to order said Irken to stop being his slave. An order was an order and Skoodge was slightly relieved. Though, without Dib being his master the Irken was afraid to return to Zim. In verbatim: "He said he'd assign me to the Planet of Broken Glass."

Dib groaned. "Why am I the target of the most horrible Irken in existence?" He asked himself, and Skoodge handed him a drink with a look of sympathy. "Imagine being Zim's slave, that's what I was before I was sent here." He explained with a nervous smile. "He's more demanding than The Tallests."

Dib took the offered drink and downed the entire thing, giving Skoodge a sad understanding look. "You're welcomed to stay here, I can go talk to Domino and see if he can give you some work."

The little Irken looked hopeful at the offer, "Please do! The last thing I want is to go back to being a foot rest."

The statement made Dib shudder and get up, "Foot rest..." He repeated to himself as he trudged over to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Gifting**

Skoodge, to Dib's shock and amusement, decided that he wanted to become a dancer at the club. The short and stout Irken had more self-esteem than anyone had thought. Domino couldn't help but not say no.

With Zim's 'present' out of the way and making himself home at the club Dib figured that he was out of the fire, but Skoodge was only the first of many gifts that Dib was to receive.

He called that dreaded time 'The Gifting'.

Every night. Every damn night, in Zim's spot, was a different gift. They were all delivered by an ambassador to the Armada, who certainly didn't look pleased that he was being used as a delivery boy to a seedy sex club.

The first gift was simple, and a testament to the Prince's ego. A picture of Zim, autographed by Zim. Possibly taken by Zim.

That went in the trash… until the store's closing when Dib snuck out and plucked the photo from the can before the trash was to be emptied.

The second gift was a little bit more toned down. Color changing hydrangeas from a planet called Opius Xi. Well, at least, to Dib they looked like hydrangeas.

Dib felt his heart thump harder at the sight of them, but as he moved to touch them he was pulled back by Zetiya. "Honey no. Those are aphrodisiacs, one touch and the scent will have everyone on you in an instant."

At the words Skoodge came up from nowhere with a pair of gloves on, gathering as many as he could. "Thank Irke! My numbers are low."

Dib watched him leave and looked back at what was left.

"What is he thinking?"

The day after there was an apology note, which Dib promptly threw away. Of course, the idiot almost made him a meal in the club and his only response was 'they were the wrong color'? For at least a week he had been given candies, gems, furs, for some reason electrical appliances, and for one humiliating day a gift-basket of sex toys. It was as if the Prince was either way too desperate or just entirely stupid when it came to wooing another.

When the sun set again on another day Dib was already awake in his bedroom, mentally screaming at the realization that it was another gift day. He was dreading to find out what the next gift would be. He imagined a puppy, but it wasn't really a puppy, it was a man-eating alien dog with teeth like a raptor that would massacre the entire club.

Sometimes he wished he could see Zim again so he could punch him right in the gut.

Although, the Irken was trying his best…even if his best came out with entirely stupid ideas. Dib blushed a little, pulling out the picture of him from under his pillow. "You adorable little idiot." He murmured quietly.

Dib sat up in his bed after a moment, sighing and putting the picture back into its hiding spot. He slipped out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes, hesitating at the door before opening it and heading out.

There, on the table, was a small black box.


	10. Chapter 10

[so... sex ahead. euheuheuheuheuh

i'm better with metaphorical porn though]

**The Box**

Small, thin and rectangular. It was the size of a cigarette box, plain with a speaker and a button on top. Nothing lavish or garish or even man-eating about it. A simple plain box.

Dib snatched it up and went back to his room before anyone else came in.

It reminded him of a walkie-talkie, when he used one to communicate with his father back when he was a child. In curiosity he pressed the button.

_"Dib-mate. All prior efforts to win your affection have been recorded as failures by a spy I have planted in that filthy waste house you call home. This displeases Zim. BUT I WILL BE TRIUMPHANT! I have REMEMBERED something crucial, and I believe this will become the day you will bow down to your Prince."_

Dib felt a shiver down his spine at the last words, sighing audibly and thanking the universe that he decided to play it in private. The Irken's seductive purr underlining his words made his member alert, and instantly Dib knew what Zim was meaning to do.

_"I believe I have your attention, my Dib."_ The Irken spoke as if he knew. Dib whined a little and reached to turn the box off but a clicking made him stop. _"You will not shut this off. Sit down. LISTEN. Keep your hands to your sides, Dib-slave. You are not to touch yourself…"_

Dib bit his lip, doing as the Irken told him and sitting stiff against the bed, placing his hands to the sides.

_"Close your eyes."_

He did as he was told, waiting for the next command.

The door of his room quietly opened, a cloaked figure slipping in and swiftly closing it, locking the door after him. Zim's shark-like grin was the first to be revealed as he removed the cloak, swiftly moving a finger to stop the recording before kneeling down in front of him. _"Zim knows what you want, Dib-pet."_ He purred out, moving to remove the boy's pants.

Dib's breath hitched, noticing the change in the voice before he was touched. His eyes opened to see Zim undoing his pants, opening his mouth before the Irken hissed up at him. _"Close your eyes!"_ Dib almost replied but the Irken's stony glare had him backing down and doing what he was told.

_"Good boy."_ The Irken purred, eventually releasing Dib's length from its confines. It was already hard and waiting, and the Irken chuckled pleasingly before leaning in to flick his tongue at the hard flesh. Zim's antennae twitched when he heard a soft mewl, and he continued, wrapping his serpentine tongue around the length closing his mouth around him.

Dib's hands clenched the sheets underneath him, whimpering out his moans as Zim worked at his needy member. He wanted to open his eyes and see what Zim looked like, kneeling in front of him. He could picture it in his head as he felt the other's tongue squeezing and massaging, his mouth bobbing up and down before removing itself, a moist 'pop' sound entering his ears when Zim slid away from him. Before he knew it the alien's lips were against his own, demanding submission. Dib gave it willingly, accepting the taste of his own essence as Zim entwined his tongue with his own.

Their kissing became heated, almost frenzied. Dib whimpered into the other's mouth and Zim growled back, forcing the other to lie back on the bed and pinning Dib down. Hands were tangled in fabric, ripping away at clothes until both were nude. Heated flesh against flesh met and entwined with each other as lips slammed together, the hunger for pleasure building up within the two before the will of one broke. Zim hissed out, pinning Dib down once again as he aligned himself, sliding onto Dib's member with a groan. Dib cried out, his eyes wide and locked onto Zim's possessive and hungry stare. His moves were intense hissing and mewling with every thrust, keeping his eyes locked onto Dib's and licking his lips provocatively. Zim's hips ground into the other's body greedily, the alien beginning to pant while his claws raked down Dib's sides. Dib cried out, his eyes rolling back into his head at the moment he reached climax, his body shuddering as he tensed up and released into the Irken on top of him. Zim felt the warmth enter his body and let out a harsh cry, slamming down on the other one more time before letting out his own release. The string of words that escaped Zim's mouth trapped Dib in an invisible bind of seduction and ecstasy, both of them riding out their orgasms before Zim pulled himself closer to Dib to whisper into his ears again.

_"Mine~"_

Dib was too tired to argue, letting his body go limp while the Prince slipped off of him and lay at his side. The breathing between the two began to synch, neither of them noticing as they fell asleep.


End file.
